Hermione: Cross Academy Adventure
by recombiantDNA
Summary: A Vampire Knights Harry Potter crossover, something happened to Hermione and her parents have sent her to live with her aunt in Tokyo Japan, she is about to find out just how different this muggle school is, chapter nine is redone i didn't like it 1st tim
1. First Night

Disclamier... I own nothing!!

oh and this is set during the seventh book, and after everything happens in vampire knight... (sorry for spoilers) (yuki is kaname's sisters she's a pureblood made to marry Kaname) (zero and yuki were both transfered to night class)

The thing was gaining on her, there was no way she could outrun it, this fact is the only thing that remains the same. That's when she came upon it, the cliff, she was stuck she couldn't even climb the rock in time. She turned to feel the teeth ripping through her skin, the tearing of muscle.

"Holy shit!" She whispered sitting straight up, she always woke at that part of the dream. She was sweating and looked out the window of her aunt's house. Lifting her shorts up, she could see the scar from that horrid night only a few months ago, she sighed. This happened to be one of the good dreams; some of the others would have her screaming in pain, sometimes even ripping through her own flesh. She could sometimes feel the thing on her. This was all the reason her parents thought that she was in great danger if she stayed in the war any longer.

flashback

"Hermione, I love you, you know this please just go to my sister's for the remainder of the school year. Please?" with her mom giving her the look she couldn't say no. The silent pleading, she knew what her mom was saying.

"Mum, but … they… Harry… Ron…" Hermione started to say. _They need me_, this however was left out in conversation, _who else will steer them in the right directions?_

"No buts, Hermione, set your resolve and go to Japan. Please, I don't want to lose my only daughter to a war that no one knows about," Her mother was very determined. Her father stayed out of it, but when she looked into his eyes she saw the pleading look as if to say 'please don't stay here'.

end

That is how she ended up in Tokyo Japan; she was going to start school at Cross Academy tomorrow, well today, the time being three in the morning. She was frightened at first to say the least of the school, but the fact reamained that something could've happened so she would have made it through the first full moon without changing.

This was to everyone's surprise and delight that was what made the decision that she could even go to a different school. Of course the not changing part puzzled her; she had simply told her parents that she was in an accident, her convoy was attacked while delivering supplies.

She was made into a phenomenon in the wizarding world over night because the curse hadn't rubbed off on her. With this thought in mind she got up and went down the stairs, into the basement where her aunt had a gym, she got on the treadmill.

She started off slow and picked up speed; she noticed this, ever since that night she had more stamina, better all around capabilities, she wrote this in a journal. After looking at Remus's she had noticed that she was experiencing what one goes through when changing but she didn't change. Is it possible for a virus to change while in ones body? Did I change the disease? This thought did make her laugh but, could it really be, after all she should be a wolf at the moment, it was a full moon.

Next morning

"Ready my dear?" Asked Hermione's Aunt Ciera.

"Ready as I'll ever be," She said feeling her wand on the inside of the jacket of the uniform. Upon hearing that Hermione had to move McGonagall arranged for her to become a full wizard so she could perform spells outside the school and not be punished by the ministry. She was also given a warning of Cross Academy, she wasn't sure what was wrong with it, and as soon as she came upon it in the car she was amazed at the size, it's almost like Hogwarts.

"Hello you must be Granger Hermione!" This was said by a female brunette with long hair and bright brown eyes. She was a little shorter then this new girl and _something in her aura, aura? Did I just use aura? I didn't even pay attention in divination._

"Yes I am," Hermione said, _I hope they call me Hermione and not Granger._ She turned and saw a gorgeous silver haired male, "And you guys are?"

"Oh I'm Cross Kuran Yuki," the male flinched "and he is Kiryu Zero" _He doesn't seem to like her name, or does he not like her, no he seems to like her well enough. Why won't they come out from under the yawning and they are wearing white uniforms? They seem to be facing all directions not toward the sun? This can't be I'm becoming to paranoid on what McGonagall said, this place doesn't seem that bad at all. But their aruas are both a bit dark? I can smell something on them, its so familar but I can't place it._ Hermione looked around to all the buildings and noticed someone staringout from one closest to them, the girl had short blonde hair and her eyes seemed to be reflecting the light, she bared her teeth and turned.

"Why are you wearing white uniforms?" As soon as she asked she slapped her hand over her mouth, after all her parents had taught her better then to right out ask questions. She had meant to ask something but that wasn't it, in a way it was better then the question she was going to ask about the girl.

"We're part of the Night Class," Said Yuki smiling.

_This place has a night class?_ She looked at them even more, when they heard the screeching of an owl. _NO!_ Hermione thought turning her head she instantly knew the owl. She held out her arm, and it landed. Ron's owl clutched a note in its beak and gave it to her. _At least he made it to my arm._ With that thought the owl suddenly dropped, _it's like he just stopped thinking_. Looking at Yuki and Zero she was getting strange looks. _I can't say I know this owl, dammit._

"Sorry about that, he'll be fine," looking at the bird. "Can we go?" With that she was taken to the headmaster; she was given her schedule and key to her room.

A/N: i leave you here, okay i said vote on who she's with.

its noone from HP verse cause she's not there!

you can't choose Kaname, (he's Yuki's), Zero (he's gay XD), Senri Shiki (going to be gay too) those two are so cute together!!

Choices are as followed:

Aido Hanabusa- nick name Idol, power over ice cause he's an aristocratic vampire. blue eyes blonde hair. personality: he would do anything for Kaname Kuran, noisy.

Ichijo Takuma: Vice president to the night class, loves manga funny, vamps wonder how he is a vamp. green eyes and blonde hes lived with Kuran his whole life and is like his brother.

Akatsuki Kain nick name wild (his hair) brown eyes dirty blonde hair, down to earth has to keep track of his cousin Aido. (authors fave) power over fire. very good support system (hermione will need this later on)


	2. first night, right intution

"That's where we leave off today class," said the male standing in front of the room, his good eye looking up from the text. This act alone made Hermione sure that he must be somehow related to Moody, minus the scary eye he had for his non exsistent one.

Although not much teaching was done until Hermione yelled at all the girls whom were firing questions to the teacher, Yagari Touga. He had looked at her with mild interest and then started to talk to the class about cultures and ethics.

_Why do all girls have to drool at the sight of a hot teacher?_ She asked herself negelcting the thought of her second year Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. It was the last class of the day and all the classes were painfully easy. She thought she would scream if another person asked about the Russo-Japanese War, _I'm English and I know this information, no wait, I've been going to a magic school for the past six years and I know this stuff_. The clocked showed two more minutes and the girls were packing thier stuff and about to run to the arch way, when Touga called out the pages for homework. _Thank god this is a normal and easy school_, thought Hermione. The bell rang signaling the end of the day.

She noticed that she was the last one in the class, and started walking out.

"What are you?" Yagari Touga asked, his blue eyes searching her brown. He stood in front of her, showing just how petite she was. He reached his hand out when she suddenly jumped sideways making it to the door "I'm sorry," she said and ran out. She had caught a faint scent of blood on his hands.

_How does he suspect anything from me? Do I emitt an evil aura? NO! That is foolish I'm a human! Though that jump just now, no. I can't be. What am I? I don't crave blood or flesh, I'm still human, even though my appetite for human food isn't there. Its gotta be from moving. I'm not evil, I'm not turning into an evil creature like that thing. I'll be fine just calm down and breath._

She was now walking slowly when she noticed a ton of girls crowding around kids in white uniforms. She notice Yuki was doing her best in trying to fend them off along with Zero.

"Yuki? Would you like some help?" being an ex-prefect at her old school Hermione felt confident in getting the girls away from these...extremly...grogous guys.

"How?" Yuki asked looking at her smiling.

Hermione stepped in front of the girls and turned her back to the hot males and females in night class uniforms. "Would you move back and let them through to their classes already?" This was more a demand then a question. Everyone looked at her and the girls backed away, the aura that had seeped out around her was commanding and threatening. The night class was looking at her strangely. "Yuki? Are you alright?" concern evident in her voice.

"Of course Hermione, arigato!" she then turned saying that she had to get to class. Hermione smiled and then she turned back around watching them leave to the school.

_Touga, was he expecting me to be something? Does it have something to do with them? A special group of students whom go to school at night instead of day? What would he expect me to be... I was warned about this school, but that seemed trivial. Well at least until you think of the night class. Something is being hidden. The only things that would go to school at night and have that man as a teacher_. Her eyes widened as she remembered seeing something on him, something that no one else would have saw unless he was close up. He had a gun. _Blood smell on his hands a gun? Why would he be carring a gun. Unless its the night class students with the auras. Would a human be like that? No, humans don't have auras like that, the possibilities that they are human is now zero. Possibly werewolves, but then they would've noticed me right away. _

flashback

"There are many misconceptions about vampires, the facts being sunlight has no effect, they just are sensitive but they don't turn to dust. Their fangs can also be hidden unless one bleeds infront of them when they will grow and their eyes will turn red. They can control their cravings but they can't control how their body reacts. They are most generally gorgous, their are rumors to be schools in Japan and America where they are accepted," Remus turned his back to the class to write on the board.

end

"Yuki!" She called over her shoulder. Yuki turned and put her hand in front of her eyes looking at her. All the others stopped as well. Hermione put her hand on her wand and whispered "Accio Owl" she walked quickly over to them, where she was about to speak when a tiny owl swoped down and pierced her skin.

"Where did an owl come from in the day time?" asked one of the males. Her blood was dripping. Thats when she saw their eyes glowing and looked at her flesh she said calmly and smiling "Yuki I'll ask you my question tomorrow I'll go to the nurses station now. Really an owl in the daytime? My first day here and I get attacked."

With that she ran. _Dam I didn't want to be right. That was foolish of me! What if they openly attacked? Wow I'm intelligent_, she thought mentally scolding herself for her rash behavior.

voting is still on...

Aido: 1 Ichijo: 1 Kain: 0 votes still on... please keep in mind authors fave is Kain :P kidding... XD thanks for all you who are commenting me


	3. second night, confrontation

voting still on... untill i finally get to chappie the polls will be open...

Kain-0

Hanabusa-1

Ichijo-1

Sorry Yori is a little OCC but i'll fix that in the next chapters.

Chapter three, night one, confrontation.

She entered the school and took out her wand and muttered a minor healing spell. She flexed her hand and nodded in approval. The excess blood on her hand looked tempting, her expression changed from curiosity to disgust. She took out the letter she had received earlier.

Dear Hermione,

Somethings come up, McGonagall suddenly went missing. As soon as we find her we'll send you more detailed reports. If she's gone you might have to come back against your parent's wishes. Strategists on our side are far and few between. O and Pans says hi, this will be the last we see of her for a while. If you know what I mean. Birds are being intercepted I don't think its safe to send all information through them. So Harry suggested muggle means... whats an email? O well Potter knows what it is... Malfoy told me to say that, he also says hi. And so does Balise who is leaning over my shoulder as I write this all is alright here.

Love from us all,

Ron Draco Harry Pans Balise

_I really didn't mean to leave you guys like that, I'm so sorry_, she was deep in thought when a blond girl came up to her.

"You're a Granger, aren't you?" she asked.

This startled Hermione, "Yes? Why?"

"You're grandmother is Integra Narissara Sebastian?" asked the blond.

"Yes, how do you know this?" asked Hermione.

"You must have figured out what they are, I tried telling Yuki that I don't care. But she wouldn't listen and told me that she was staying away from me so I wouldn't get hurt, in a way that is thoughtful but I can handle myself. I'm sorry, I'm Sayori Wakaba, your second in command," Sayori then bowed.

"Second in command?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, you are the granddaughter of a werewolf," Hermione looked at her. "You didn't know? You were bitten, were you not. Or am I smelling things?" asked Sayori.

"I was bitten, but I didn't change," stated Hermione.

"Haven't your senses been improving?" She asked.

"Yes but, I didn't change," Hermione stated again.

She sighed "Your a third generation wolf, your grandmother, is a werewolf here in Japan, she created a serum for other wolves so they change at will and into a wolf and not a half breed. You're mother and aunt are the second generation making them imperfect to be wolves, but the number three is like the magic number. You wouldn't come into being a wolf until you were 21 but the half breed with the need for death destruction and blood bit you."

"I don't think I quit understand you, I mean that would account for the changes, I don't remember ever getting the serum though."

"Because you didn't, you're grandmother was the first one to be so powerful that she could control her change and her shape, she molded the serum with her genes. You naturally have that. The wolf you were bit by, hasn't sired another so that also gives you more power then someone who would've been a half-breed," she looked at Hermione. "to control it is a genetic quirk, that just happened to have happen twice in the past millennium. Good luck sleeping tonight, its going to be muggy," with that she left.

That night was the second full moon in a row, she wasn't going to get sleep again that night. _Grams is really a werewolf? Why was she just calling them wolves? Easier I guess, that is why she was watching me this moring. But this still leaves the question of what am I? She knows I know what they are. I don't know if any of this is good or not. It just means that I am a genetic quirk, Grams was a mistake too, thats why I didn't change. But wait, if she's well known in the wolf community, would Fenir know that? If so, don't even think about what Lord Voldemort could do with an army of wolves that the moon has no sway over._

She ran up to her room, grabbed a pen and piece of paper.

Pans,

Please send research materials on Integra Narissara Sebastian, get someone to talk to Lupin, you'll be with them so somehow ask Fenir. Please don't get hurt, this may be dangerous. Get the information to me ASAP! I'm going to use fire to get this to you, that way its safer.

Hermione Granger

She lit a candle and brunt the letter while repeating an incantation, one of her own that she created to send messages secretly to people during the war. This was taught to all of the order. _Please be safe_.


	4. second night, talks with vampires

"Ah, Kaname, so nice to see you here. Especially late for my class," Yagari Touga said looking from the chair in front of the Headmaster's.

"Shouldn't you be in class as well, Touga?" asked Kaname. Touga smirked and turned back to his conversation.

"Who is the new girl, the out of season transfer?" He asked the headmaster.

"Hmmm, oh, Hermione Granger? Well she's from a school in England. She was top of her class, passed the entrance exam like it was no problem, a prefect score. Marvelous mind, I must admit. Why do you ask Touga?" asked the Headmaster.

"I had the same question, but mine was more like, what is she?" Kaname said.

"What do you mean?" asked the Headmaster.

"I agree with Kaname, there is something about her. I don't think she would hurt a student but can we have someone watch her?" Touga asked.

"Is that how you feel too, Kaname?" He looked at Touga and nodded his head.

* * *

The wind was strong that night and it whipped her hair and clothes around her petite form. She was standing on the balcony of the dorms. "Hello?" she said turning around she looked straight and saw buttons of a night class uniform. "Oh, you're not the person I expected. I'm sorry. I'll go back in side," she still didn't want to be left alone with any vamps. She looked up into mesmerizing green eyes.

"Well, you're not supposed to be out here. But I do have a question I want to ask of you," he looked at her, when she nodded he went on "What did you see earlier?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she looked at him her breath coming in unevenly she screamed mentally _I'm not a good liar_.

"An owl attacked you, you bled, did you see anything else?" the male asked. _They are suspicious of me, well lets see what I can do to confuse him_.

"Where did this owl attack me?" she asked.

"Your left hand," he said, she lifted both her hands.

"Hmmm, I don't see anything," she said making him look intently, he then grabbed her hands. She instantly pulled back "I'm sorry," she said looking down. "It's just...warm?" he was looking at her weirdly and she brought her hands up again ashamed. _How can he be warm? He's warmer then me, well I was standing out her for a while. Are there different types of vampires? Must be, the ones I know of in England are cold and they have no heartbeat.She was looking at his hands and failed to notice his eyes on her_. He turned his hand over palm side up. She was running her fingers in circular patterns over his skin, sending shivers up his spine. "It must be true, there are different kinds," she mumbled.

"What did you see?" he asked again. She looked up and dropped his hands blushing.

"I'm sorry, and," she paused. _My room is a story below, this is three stories high, I could jump and not have to answer, but that would leave him... guessing_. "I'm sorry," she jumped looking down at him she did a back flip over the railing she was about to land on the ground when she saw him jump down as well, they landed next to each other. Her eyes were wide.

"Why do you need to know what I saw?" she hissed.

"My leader wanted me to look into you, to find something because you had figured it out so easily what we are, and whatever he says we do," he replied.

"I'm sorry," she paused again."What is your name?"

"Oh haha sorry, Tacoma Ichijo," he said holding his hand out. She looked down and took it. "Can you tell me your secret?" he asked her.

"Maybe someday," _Someday, I'll share my secret, the reason why I was sent here_. She looked at him and then down. "Walk me to my dorm and I'll tell you what I saw."

"I'm not allowed in day students dorms, and girls dorms for that matter!" he said.

"Well, do you want to know what I saw or not?" she asked kind of demanding, "Besides, who will have to know?"

"But?" he was defeated. "Fine." She looked up to her window which was open, _do I want to get to know this guy? I mean I did basically beg him to bring me to my dorm, she sighed and looked at him_. She couldn't deny that he was gorgeous.

"Okay," they started walking "I realized that there was something different about you because you went to school at night and all the other kids said you were elite. But when I took the entrance exam the Headmaster said my score was perfect and the highest he's ever seen. That's when I realized that you being elite wasn't true." he looked at her when she said perfect score, "Then that teacher had a gun."

"You shouldn't worry..." he was about to continue when she cut him off.

"I realized that he must be a hunter, because you weren't of that descent I figured you had to be of demon heritage, and because the students weren't hurt. That's when I was led to the conclusion, there are only a few species of demons that would want to coincide with humans. The only way I could test it was to see the affects that it had you. I apologize, I do realize that it could have set you off." She opened the door of her room to see five owls. "You should get to the classes before it rains tonight. I'll see you later." he looked at the owls and her face.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to see you again," with that he left.

want to know what's inside the envelops, well tune in for the next installment.

voting is still on, I guess its going to be ichijoxhermione kainxhermione and hanabusaxhermione until more of you vote!


	5. second night, belated news

"She never told me what she saw, she told me how she easily figured it out on her own and that bleeding was just to make sure she was right. She also apologized saying that she could have set us off," Ichijo was walking behind Kaname and Yuki while saying this.

"But how could she figure it out the first day of her being here?" asked Yuki.

"You're worried about that? What about her aura? That vibe she gives off?" said Kaname.

"I'm agreeing with Kaname on this one, she also didn't have a scratch on her from the bird. Plus she was trying to get away from me and she back flipped of the balcony," said Ichijo. Everyone turned to him when he said this. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"You could've been hulcenating" said Hanabusa with a smile.

"I somehow believe him," said Kain. The tallest of the group looked at Ichijo, "What happened after that?"

* * *

_Wow, all the documents are all going to be sent to me to manage them here? Well its not like I can sleep anyways._ She'd been through three huge packages already, all of them folders on the war, documents on suspected death eaters, and files on known death eaters to charge them as soon as the war was over. She hadn't gotten to the big white owl yet. By now it was raining, pelting down violently. She made her way over to the large pure white owl with a black spot between its eyes. Reading it, it was from Mrs. Weasly. _This is weird, she wouldn't normally write_.

Dear Hermione,

Something has happened, and I'm not quite sure how to tell you this. Late yesterday a group of death eaters entered the muggle world and stormed the Town of Greenwhich, they... the village is no longer there, Hermione, you're dad is dead. Your mother is in a muggle hospital. In a coma.

I'm so sorry, I regret not being there for you while reading this.

Mrs. Weasly.

Hermione read this over and over again. She walked out of the dorm and started out to the main building, where the chiarman slept. She saw lights in the windows. She didn't mind the rain pelting her. Her eyes were dull as she opened the door. She was wearing sweat pants and a tank top and they were sticking to her. She knocked on the chairman's door.

"Come in," was the reply. She opened the door and saw her aunt and uncle in a corner both were visibly upset. Then there was Touga, the dark haired Vampire that she had seen Yuki holding hands with. Yuki, Zero, Ichijo and a couple others.

"When did you find out?" she asked looking at her aunt.

"Yesterday..." her aunt was about to say more until Hermione cut her off.

"You didn't bother telling me?" she was kind of hurt. She dropped to her knees. "Mum, dad, my neighbors," looking at her aunt "all gone."

The aura was one of intense agony. Yuki walked over to her, dropping to her own knees she hugged her. Hermione didn't do anything until a minute later when her brain processed the fact that she was being hugged. Her head yet into the crook of Yuki's neck. She started crying. The thought of why everyone was there totally escaping her mind. Kaname looked at both girls, his eyes lingering on his love, wondering how she could be so caring to someone she barely knew. Ichijo took a step forward and was about to put his hand on her head when the door flew open.

* * *

A few hours earlier.

She had just accompanied her parents to the 'Prancing Pony' a pub owned by a muggle obsessed warlock. She had excused herself when she saw a seer was telling peoples futures for a fairly cheap price. She quickly saw it was Luna. _Where ever she is, Ginny is always nearby_ thought Pansy. "Lovegood?" asked Pansy. Luna looked up and shooed her customers away.

"We were waiting for you," she said. Pansy looked over to the table her parents were at and slide into the chair.

"Ginny has an urgent message from the ministry to Hermione, this is coming at a bad time. But at least five known seers have sent messages about the final battle into the ministry, its about Hermione and Harry. The part about Harry none of the Seers are telling the ministry that part. But the part about Hermione is being told to the higher ups." a black haired teen came over and sat down and handed a folded slip of paper to Pansy.

"Ginny?" asked Pansy.

"Shhhh, what?" Ginny asked.

"Why are you... never mind, I don't want to know, I'll send this information to Hermione. I also have information that she needs to get soon, I need to go home and write to her. As far as I can tell she's fine but the raid on her hometown and this information isn't going to go over well. Bye you two, Good luck to us all," with that she stood and walked away.

"Mum, may I go? I have a busy day tomorrow," said Pansy leaning into her mothers ear.

"Yes, of course,"

That was why Pansy was now running through a series of hallways, she was hoping no one would see her, aristocrats don't run they walk briskly but the dead sprint she was at definitely wasn't a brisk walk. Shit I need to get to my room quicker! Hermione needs this information. Especially if five seers have all said the same thing! She using the full length of her legs. Her breathing actually not that hard, _thank god for treadmills_. Pansy was thinking this as she rounded another corner. Her room was only a few more feet. She heard someone behind her, she reached her room and shut the door as quietly as possible.

* * *

Yori walked into Hermione's room and saw a letter on her desk, in the open. In large font it said 'Important: Read ASAP'. She opened in.

Hermione,

Five seers have said that you or Fenir have to live, like Potter's prophecy except they see children in your future. Not with a nice werewolf man either, nor human, where you are that only leaves one more category of species. I think that means find your love before you have to fight Fenir. The problem, Fenir is on his way to find you, the Lord has already sent a group of people after you. I got that information for you. I'll send it soon. Please be safe!

Pansy.

_My pureblooded leader is going to end up with a vampire? Is the choice seriously between that or dying? This can't happen! Her dying or her ending up with a vampire! That's it! I'm getting more wolves here as soon as possible. I'm not giving up a potentially powerful pureblood to a lousy vampire._

a/n i have no clue where Hermione lives i made it up.

kain:3 Hanabusa:2 Ichijo: 1


	6. second night, night visitors

She looked up just in time to see what she was about to be swept up in.

"Mum!" Screamed a familiar voice from the door. "You're going to kill her!"

"I'm so sorry to have to send a letter instead of telling you in person," Mrs. Weasley was clearly upset. Hermione was now more worried about her air supply was trying her best to push the weeping women off of her. Finally Mrs. Weasley put her arms around her so she didn't worry about it and Hermione gave in to the hug. She was still crying she looked over the women's shoulders and saw Harry, Ron, and surprisingly Draco, then again he and Harry didn't go anywheres without each other. Over Draco's shoulder was Balise and Dean. A weird smell caught in her nose, it was familiar, she had smelt it some where today, but she couldn't remember where. She wriggled out of Mrs. Weasley's grasp and into Harry's and Ron's.

"Not to get too sentimental, but we came here to give you the ca..a... purse you asked for," stated Draco holding awkwardly onto a brief case and some tubes full of what looked to be slime.

"They already know," said Hermione's aunt. _Know what?_

"Oh good cause if I had to explain all the tubes of this jelly I really had nothing,"

"And the arrogant prat speaks. I'm guessing that's from the crime scene," said Hermione, into Harry's shoulder.

"Yea, after the ministry crashed, you're the only one who knows the aura imprint thing," said Balise.

"Plus we wanted to get there before the police showed up," said Dean. "If we had gotten there after then everything would've been ruined."

"Which hospital is she in?" Hermione said, her tears almost completely subsiding.

"St. Mungo, you.." Ron was cut off with Hermione grabbing the jells and brief case.

"Dean? You rode here right?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, Harry has a car though," he said.

"The bike is fine," she said.

"Are you just going to leave without telling the chairman where you are going?"

She turned and looked at the Chairman, "I'll be back for classes tomorrow morning, I'm going to visit my mum."

"Hermione," Draco looked at her, when she looked at him he said "She's in the intensive care unit, you may not want to see her,"

"She's my mother, she would want to see me," she turned and walked out, still somehow gracefully. Dean right behind her, also just as gracefully. Draco's liquid mercury (that is silver right?) eyes looked back at the chairman.

"You should have stopped her," the chairman just looked at him.

"Why?" asked Touga.

"Who are you?" asked Ron, then Ron continued "If my mother was in that state I would wait to see her until she was... more presentable."

"You mean like a corpse after the coroners done? This may be the last time she sees her mother alive," said Balise. He turned his attention on to Hermione's aunt and Uncle. "Mr. and Mrs. King? May we stay the night at your house? We were meant to show up tomorrow for transferring but after all this we had to come early."

"By all means, you're welcome at our home," said Mrs. King.

"I'm deeply sorry for the comment I made earlier to Ron, I was out of place, after all you are her sister and you shouldn't worry. My own mum is working day and night to keep her from death," with that he walked out the door as well. He was outside when he turned and saw Yori. "Second? Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"How can I? I can feel her aura, its alarmingly powerful," she said, her back against the wall of the building, looking up at the full moon. She turned to him yellow eyes meeting yellow eyes.

"They still don't know, do they?" asked Balise.

"No, I would consider them cute, they're so naive. The largest battle is about to take place and this is going to be the war front, and yet they don't know what is going down in the underworld. They're too obsessed with trying to fit into the world of the average mortal," there was a long silence. "There are more coming, because the future leader is supporting the boy who lived, they will help. It'll be a gathering our kind will talk about for ages to come. If the vampires don't guess what's up from that, then they really are stupid bats."

"Don't underestimate them, the one you like looks intelligent,"

"I don't like.." she was cut off.

"You mean you can't like," She rolled her eyes.

"I'm only here to serve, besides, like she could ever like me," with that she started walking away.

"Yori," she turned "be careful, I don't think all the red eyes are naive about the war. I'm pretty sure one of them is in contact with the dark lord." She nodded.

"Where is Hermione now?" asked Yori.

"She's going to see her mother," he saw the face she was making and said "She's with Dean, she's safe." Yori nodded and continued walking. She reached the girls dorm rooms.

"Isn't it odd that the strongest wolves to ever be born are here in the present, in time for the battle of a life time? Between Integra and Fenir? The strongest ever?" she knew he was hearing ever word and she continued "Something bigger then coincidence is at work, not that I mind," she turned again to go in and she heard him say "You know about her prophecy right?" She slammed the door on the way in. She was in no way going to let that prophecy turn out right.

Balise stood outside still, amusement on his face, _she has no intentions of letting that prophecy take place, well I've got my job cut out for me then._

* * *

chappie done, but to have some fun now. What was going on inside the chairman's office?

Balise turned and left the office, that gets rid of all the odd vibes, this thought was from Kaname.

There was a long uncomfortable silence.

"Well..." everyone turned and looked at Draco. "Why are there so many churches around here?" Harry looked at him like he had three heads. "It's an open ended question! It allows people, notice how I'm referring to people, to answer it and start a conversation. Or did sitting here staring at the ground and twiddling our fingers make you happy? Never mind twiddling your fingers around..." Harry knew what perverted thing Draco was going to say and pushed him out the door and shut it quickly. "Potter! Let me in!"

"Was he going where I think he was going with that?" asked Zero. Harry looked at the silver(?) haired teen.

"If your mind is in the gutter then yes," Harry said leaning on the door. Yuki, and a few others were lost.

"Must be the evil vibes in the air, it must make people pray harder," everyone then stared at Mrs. Weasley for actually thinking about the question. Harry was a little shocked because the next thing he new he was on the ground and Draco was back in the room.

"Effing ferret," said Ron under his breath.

"Weasel what did you say?" asked Draco.

"Could we not fight?" asked Yuki. "You said you were transferring in right?"

"Yes, I'm Draco Malfoy and you are?" he looked around the room.

_His damned noble blood is going to get him killed, vampires can sense this shit_, Harry looked at them and said "I'm Harry Potter," _please don't sense my fathers blood! I don't want vampires on my side in the war but i don't want them against us either._

"You're father is James Potter, right?" asked the man with a weird eye.

_Shit_, "Yes," his emerald eyes staring straight.

"Ah, and how is your old man," he asked. Ron started choking on spit.

"Bloody hell, do you live on earth?" Ron was still choking but managed to get some words out.

"He's been dead for 17 years," said Harry.

"How?" was all the man's reaction. It takes a lot to kill an aristocratic Vampire.

Everyone was silent, "He uhhh," Harry looked to Draco who was imitating a noose around his neck, next was Ron doing an impression of drowning. "was hung while drowning." Now everyone was paying close attention to this.

"He was swimming and started drowning, while he was being rescued, the rescue rope went around his neck and he was hung," said Draco. Everyone looked at them thinking "Is that even possible??"

how would you explain to someone how your father died? while not trying to tell them exactly what happened? Draco was trying to say suicide and Ron was thinking of drowning which was most obvious.

Kain 3

Ichijo 2

Hanabusa 3

still on for voting

you know you love me

XoXo

recombiantdna


	7. ending of the second night

"It's a good thing you're not wearing a skirt," said Dean through the headset inside his helmet that went through to Hermione's. Ever since she had asked him if she could get a ride, she'd been silent as the grave.

"Yea," she finally admitted. She was so out off it in thought that she didn't notice when they stopped.

"Hermione?" asked Dean, his nerves getting the better of him.

"What? Oh, we've stopped. I'm sorry Dean," she took the helmet off, Dean's mind then went else where as she leaned forward and swung her leg from the other side over to get off.

_Holy shit, does she know that this is taunting me? Why does she have to end up with a red eye?_ He was mentally scolding himself for thinking these thoughts and Hermione was looking at him.

"Are we going to go in sometime to night?" she asked as he looked down seeing that she had already grabbed all the case files.

W_ow she's quick._ With that they turned around to find an old western styled library. Dean stepped to the door and lightly knocked. A man with wild, peppered hair answered and looked at him, then swept his gaze over his shoulder to Hermione. He looked around and motioned for them to come in. He silently walked over to a fire place in the front room. It was large and very decortive, seven people could have easily fit in it.

"If you come in late don't wake me up," his gruff voice was startling since that was the first time he had spoken. Dean looked at his watch, it was well past one in the morning. Well knowing it was going to be around five when they would arrive in St. Mungo, Dean motioned for her to step beside him. The old man held out a jar to them and Dean grabbed a fist full of powder while the other arm was placed protectively around Hermione's waist.

"St. Mungo" he whispered as the fire flashed green, a few seconds later they stepped out of a fire and into a completely white room. All the staff turned to them, some of them tilted their heads down, their eyes cast downwards. "Wait here," he said, removing his arm from her waist. She looked around still absent from her mind, while Dean had walked over to the receptionist. When he came back he put his arm around her shoulders and moved her into a secluded wing. It was fairly quiet when they walked to a room with light shining through the window of the door, a lamp was dimly lit, someone was already in there. They walked in and found a a women sitting in a chair near the bed with Hermione's mother on it. The women looked to be in her forties, and as they walked in she turned around.

"Hermione, it's been a long time since I've seen you, Amelia dear will you please leave me and Hermione, Dean dear go with Amelia," A blond women that they hadn't noticed was there stepped from the shadows and walked from the room, Dean nodded his head and followed the blond.

"Grandmother," Hermione walked to the other side of the bed. She looked down and what she saw sickened her. The top half of her mother's head was securely covered in wraps, one of her arms was in a cast. She also had an oxygen mask, she had bruises on her face and the flesh Hermione could see was a sickening purple color. She had IVs in her arms, a mixture of blood and other clear liquids dripped through the transparent tubes.

"Mum?" asked Hermione through teary eyes.

"I can get the nurses to get you her file, with what really happened to her. Along with all the other victims. I can call the school's chairman and tell him you'll be late," Integra said. Hermione looked at her, sitting down; she opened the brief case and began flipping through papers while her other hand was holding onto her mothers.

"The files?" asked Hermione as she looked across the bed to her grandmother. She nodded, taking out her phone she pressed a button.

"Hermione, dear, I suggest that I bring her my compound," Hermione looked up, knowing that Integra was talking about bring her mother back to a wolf dominated society. "We have people better suited for these kind of attacks."

"What kind of attack was it?" asked Hermione.

"Besides a serious one?" asked her Grandmother. A nurse came in and handed Intergra a huge file. "Here's all the papers, you may come with me and look over the details while I have Clair transferred to my hospital. I'm calling Ciera and having her tell the chairman you'll be in later tomorrow, well technically today. That's not you're second is it?" asked Integra.

Hermione looked up, "Second? Oh, no, she's not here. I came with Dean," she looked up, thinking her mother was in better condition then she had thought put her in a better state of mind. "How does Dean know you?"

"Hmm, Thomas's boy? He's a Peer," she looked over to Hermione who looked slightly confused. "You don't know much about wolves do you?" Hermione was about to say something crude when Integra said "You know things about werewolves dear, wolves are basically an entirely different species," Integra was speaking as if she were offended.

"You're coming with me, along with the transport group, you'll be able to look over your files. I do know that you are needed entirely in this war and I will not stop you. I will try to help you just not with military strength. The wolves are strong, and if you convince the other Peer families that they are needed and they vote for it. I'll then agree to help the heiress. But after tonight the next time I see you, you'd better be conversed in the way of wolves, not werewolves, wolves," she looked at her phone, "The transport squad will be here in a few minutes."

She stood up and walked out of the room, Dean then walked in a few seconds later.

"I think I mad my grandmother mad," said Hermione still rubbing her mother's hand.

"Naw, that's just how she is," said Dean. There was a a slight ackward pause.

"What's a 'Peer'?" Hermione asked, looking up she saw Dean looking at her, "I know it's a social class, but what exactly are they in wolf world here?"

"Well you know how Peers are a social group also called nobles? The people who are given the serum when they are just bitten are called Barons or Baroness, if their bodies completely accept the serum and they can change, like my father and mother they are moved up to the noble or Peer group. I'm a second generation Peer, there are really only seven original Peer families. There are more now because the people who stayed Barons married other Barons and had kids, some of these kids are Peers, your second Yori and Balise are first generation Peers meaning they came from Barons and Baronesses," he finished while she looked like she was deep in thought for a moment.

"Then wolves can only marry inside their classes?" Dean nodded. "So can a first generation and second generation Peer marry?" She asked. He nodded, "What am I?"

"You're the granddaughter of the Empress," She looked at him. "You're grandmother was part of the five original werewolves, ever. They each made their own clan, she invented a serum because she was the only one whose body could manipulate the change. Soon the clans merged and now there are only two. Integra's and for lack of a better name, Fenir's; he claimed the clan after killing off the first leader. That kinda makes him stronger then an average werewolf because he drank from a pure blood, which is essentially what you are. Integra married another clan leader, but he's dead now. Integra and him found out that their daughters Ciera and her younger twin Clair, along with their older sister Kyoko could not inherit the gene and when bitten they couldn't transform. So Integra and her spouse gae them up for adaption so they could live a better life. Clair, your mother found Integra before she was going to have you. Because Integra looked young she made up a story saying that when she was going to have your mum she was too young to keep her and her sister. That's why she's still in your life. Integra also found that although the second generation of her bloodline couldn't turn, they still carried the curse, passing it to their children. You have a cousin from Kyoko, but we won't talk about that at the moment. Any more questions?" Dean asked looking at her.

"What's all this talk about a second? I'm guessing the blond is my grandmother's second, but what are they?"

Dean smiled, "Yori is your second meaning that when you take to power she'll be your commander in chief, and she's also you're body guard, but its also her, mine, and Balise's job to get you battle ready."

She looked up at him, "What?"

"You heard me; Integra is apart of her legendary elite group of warriors, that is the job of all leaders. To be highly skilled so they don't always need to be protected," he was still grinning, "You happen to be lucky enough to have met all in your elite group already."

What is Dean trying to say? Can Hermione get all the Peers to be on their side in the war? and most of all Who are Hermione's elite. (p.s. they are from Hogwarts) can i ask any more questions that only i know? how will luna and the vampires react to one another... dun dun dunn... :P

x0x0x0x0x...p.s.s. Mephis thank you so much!! you're a big help, though you never told me what you thought of this part of the story.

recombiantdna

voting still up.

kain--4

hanabusa--3

ichijo--2


	8. third night

"Hermione!" Luna sat up screaming. Panting heavily she looked at her clock, it read 3:00 am. She put her hand on her still rapid beating heart, only to really feel her sweat soaked clothes. Ginny came running in, the apartment they were in was actually decent sized, Luna's dad was paying for it, Ginny had to actually rush to get to her friends bed, she flung her arms around her neck.

"Shhhh, it's okay, it's okay," she was stroking the blonds hair.

"No it's not," Luna was sobbing now, all the magic that Luna had just let loose they were going to have to run again soon. Playing bodyguard to a seer wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Leaving Neville was also hard to deal with, but the running was worse.

"What do you mean?" Ginny was holding Luna's shoulders and was looking at the girls face, the tears mixed with mascara made for an ideal sob scene.

"I saw it," she was upset and couldn't calm down, breathing was still uneven and she was looking every wheres but Ginny's face.

"What did you see?" coaxed Ginny putting both hands on Luna's face to look her in the eyes.

"Death."

* * *

Pansy walked into her room, she had just come from the Prancing Pony again. She had thought her parent's hated muggle things and yet they constantly went to a pub named after a pub in a muggle book. She shook her head as she noticed a letter on her desk.

"P,

Something happened to H, we're sending you the new information. The news of her mothers death and the whole your-going-to-have-to-kill-or-be-killed is getting to her. At least that's what we're thinking because she went off with goalie, I think that was his codename. We need you and Par to start talking again. I'm sending a letter to her too. Please help us, I know you're there and surrounded by masks, but try your best.

R."

_She went where with Dean? And is it even Dean she's with?_ Sighing she looked at the pile of papers that had materialized upon her completion of reading the letter. She then started her letter.

"R,

That's it, I'll be coming there soon. I'll ask to play spy for MV. But I'll really be a double agent. I only found that he put his pet into a bubble type thing. That's sure to be one, he knows you're looking for them. I've heard there's only six. Two are gone. That leaves four. I don't know how we're going to kill the snake, I'll be there as soon as possible.

P."

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the back seat of a limo, between Dean and Integra, flipping through sheet after sheet of gory details. Reading the reports on what happened to her childhood friends and neighbors, she was trying to hold in tears. The gruesome details, down to the nitty gritty. Her mouth was set into a thin line trying to not show any emotion. The fact that she learned was that wolves could show thier emotion more then vampires, this still didn't make her want to start balling in front of them. She had gotten through all the papers, now to work on her mothers. She opened the file, Integra's eyes now not leaving her face as it paled. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Her breathing started to become erratic, her hands got shaky. The damage had been so much greater then what she had previously believed. _Is that why Integra is bringing her to her hospital. Why would they know so much more about traumatic experiences? These kind of experiences?_

"C...can... you do.. an.n.n.ything about her eyes?" asked Hermione stammering, unable to get words out.

"We might be able to," she paused "do surgery if we can find a donor," Integra said rubbing her granddaughter's back.

A few hours later...

They had made it back to the mainland of Japan to Integra's estate. Her mom had already been placed in a hospital room and now had the sun shining in on her. _She's seems more peaceful with sunlight on her. More angelic,_ Hermione thought with tears still in her eyes. She had made her own notes of the case, she analyzed all the jell that Draco had given her. She knew which deatheaters helped with Fenir's massacre. This was a black mark against them, definitely. She was going to make sure they would receive all the punishment they could get. Divine judgement wasn't her thing but hell she would make it her thing to make sure those bastards knew what they did was wrong.

"Hermione are you ready to go back to school?" Integra asked from behind her.

Hermione turned, and nodded, "I'll come back with a month to ask the Peer members for their vote. I know you're the peaceful clan, but I'll need you."

Integra nodded at her granddaughters resolve. _She would make a great leader. She has her grandfathers power and will._ This put a smile on Integra's lips.

The ride to school on Dean's bike was a little less depressing, Hermione still wasn't talking. They made it back to school by the beginning of the last hour, but by the time they were done reporting in to the Chairman the classes were switching. The girls were going to crowd the night class again but saw Hermione. They were all staring from afar. Some of the vampires foung this distressing, they even looked at Hermione, even without heightened senses they could tell something was wrong. Just as they had noticed her, sure enough so had all the transfers, they all seemed like they were from the same old school and there were even more transfers now. Most of them with the same dark aura as Hermione and Dean. Yori walked in front of the night class heading toward Hermione. She stopped, "I guess your pathetic vampire dealings are nothing compared to ours," the hurt evident in her voice as she stared at her former best friend. She unleashed her aura that she was hiding, it was the same as Hermione's.

"What are you?" asked Kaname.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Of course you might also want to know when to flee. You vampires seem to be good at that, running away from anything that seems hard. Especially a friendship."

"What do you mean flee?" asked Ichijou.

"You can't sense it? There is going to be a huge battle. You're standing on the war front. Innocents are going to die, and with your insatiable thrust for blood I wouldn't want you around a bunch of dying people," she was very bitter. She continued walking toward Hermione.

That's when Yuki followed her. She grabbed her arm and swung her around. "I don't get it! I understand that you're sad," she paused searching for words, "That me and you can't be friends. But that doesn't mean that you get to be like this!"

"Be like what Yuki? I was being nice and warning you," this was clearly a yelling match and both girls were upset.

"What good is a warning if you don't know what from. We don't even know what you are. I wanted to protect you by having you staying away from me," Yuki yelled, she was doing all she could from crying.

"Well I can handle myself, do you really think you can do me in so easily, like a human? I told you I could handle it.

"Stand down," this was an order, Yori quickly recognized the voice. She shut her mouth and took a few steps back and was standing even with Hermione who had walked forward. "What pray tell are you doing? Do you just want to start another war." a few nameless vampire were snickering. Hermione's ears however picked it up. As did everyone else's "They did not just say that," Dean lost his own mental state and took out his wand and the vampires went flying, taking out trees. Harry was standing in front of him.

"What are you doing?" He yelled.

Another vampire had jumped and was going to land on top of him when Balise launched himself at the vampire. His eyes glowing yellow and his face was looking more and more like a snarling dog. That was the end, suddenly he was frozen to the ground and the Hanabusa came into the fight. He however was caught up in a plant that had snaked through the ground. Kaname was about to use his telepathic powers when he was flung backwards. Hermione had stepped in, it was now leader against leader. Each knowing what the other would do before they actually did it. Thoughts of her mother swept through her mind, _emotions are bad in a real fight_ but she knew she had the element of surprise. She disappeared, only to show up behind Kaname. His eyes widened as he shielded himself from what was going to happen. They all froze wolf, vampire, human (well all the other students ran) were holding their breath. She stood still her hand to his throat so that her middle finger was touching.

"You lose, tell everyone else that they attack one of mine I'll personally kill them. Pure bloods are hard to come by, the only reason I won this round was because you weren't expecting my interruption."

Though this outburst was seen by none other then the chairman.

teehehehehe

who are all the new transfers? and the detention from hell? Will the vampires take the good guys side in the war?

find out next time.

recombiantdna


	9. third night detention

In a large room under the school.

"No buts about it, you all were all caught fighting and thus you are given detention," he looked at them all. "I'm quit ashamed of some of you," and with that the chairman left the room.

"Did he just glare at you?" asked Draco looking at Hermione.

"Miss. Perfect Score? Probably," said Shiki looking around the room lazily..

"Does everyone know about that?" asked Hermione.

"You told Ichijou," stated Yori.

Hermione was about to nod but then said "How do you know?"

"Hermione, I'm supposed to be your body guard, I'll be happy to say I've been guarding," Yori countered.

"Guarded from what?" asked Kaname.

"Just because we all know what you are and could easily guess, doesn't mean we're going to tell you so easily," said Dean putting his case down. "This is a really weird detention, how long do we have to stay here?"

"Five days," replied Yuki.

"Please don't remind me," whined Hannah looking over the long table where they were going to have to sit.

"Oh, goody. While we were getting packed for our adventure someone put name tags where we were going to sit, how thoughtful," said Megan. "Who's Ichijou?"

"That would be me," he said waving happily. Her face fell, _he's a vampire?_ She looked over at Hermione, who shrugged. They all went to their seats grumbling, everyone tensed when they saw Kaname, and Yori looking at each other venomously as they had to sit next to each other. Pulling their chairs out they sat down. Most of them brought work to do while they were in detention. Hermione started working on all the files that Pansy had sent along with other papers. She looked up and caught Harry's eye, she folded a piece of paper, she was just writing on, into an origami butterfly, lifting it in both her hands she blew softly on it. The wings started fluttering and went over to Harry. Draco looked at her.

"I wonder where you got that idea from," he said smirking.

"Don't get any ideas, Malfoy," she said back. He was still smirking as his hand went under the table, "Don't you..." she was cut off as her chair flipped backwards, the Blacks' specialty was with wandless magic. Draco's mother had taught him well before she died.

"Ouch," was the only thing that was heard. The people next to her, Ichijou, and on her other side was a vampire with dirty blonde hair who was taller then the rest, both were staring at her as she lay on the floor.

"Hermione, don't do anything rash," said Megan who was on the other side of Ichijou, she then received a glare.

Harry had long since finished reading the note and was sending notes between Draco, Balise, Dean, and Ron, Seamus was sleeping at this point. The others were just watching as they were making decisions. Yori had brought along a couple of decent sized books and was reading them trying her best to ignore the people on either side of her whom happened to be Kaname and Yuki.

* * *

Five hours later Hermione looked up from her papers and duly noted that most everyone was asleep. She got up and walked to the bathroom to change, coming out she grabbed her ipod and started doing yoga. _Why am I so restless? I can't sit still for very long and when I'm not doing something I have to be doing something. Ugh, ever since that night I can't not do nothing._ The soft trill of a violin could be heard coming from her ipod as she was now bent in half, her body doing a backbend as if it were nothing. Back at the table Yori had an eye on Hermione and the other, well it was not on Hermione. Hermione went into a handstand and was perfectly still, Touga came into the room and looked at her while handing the night class their solvents in which they were to pour in their pills. Megan's nostrils flared and she looked sick, she had just woken up from her slumber with the smell.

"That's gross,' she said. Everyone looked at her. She turned and noticed Hermione whom was now in plank position. "What is she doing?"

"Yoga," replied Yori. A few minutes later what looked to be mail started coming from the ceiling, the ceiling tile itself had been broken through. That's when Hermoine came over and picked some up. One was labeled open immediately.

"Hermione are you okay?" asked Draco.

Everyone looked from him to her, she looked at him as in saying 'what do you mean?'

"Well when you look paler then the leeches, it may be a hint something is wrong. But its just a guess," he said looking at her.

"I just have a headache," she said not lying. There was a pressure building up and her breath was coming uneasily. She reached up to wipe her eyes and took her hand away and noticed that it was red. Now she felt the warm liquid coming from her eyes and nose. She started freaking out which made the effort to breath even harder. She started coughing and again the scarlet liquid was present. She was scared to death, she couldn't breath it felt like her lungs were tearing themselves apart. She was about to collapse when she felt arms around her and pick her up. She clutched at his shoulders, her knuckles were white from her hold. She was shaking, _Am I dying? Is it possible? I guess so, I've never felt this before. Who is holding me?_ She slowly looked up and saw a pair of rust colored eyes. She knew him to be a vampire, part of what seemed to be the pureblood's inner court. Her breathing was very labored and it now took concentration. _I'll never be able to see my mum again,_ that thought was forcing her to remember what she looked like. Trying to remember her before the bandages. She felt her heart beat slowing. _NO!_ She started crying which was even more blood. She could feel the sticky substance on the sides of her neck, she guessed that it was coming from her ears. She could hear people screaming.

"When has she last ate?" she couldn't recognize the voice.

"I don't think she has!" yelled another.

"What should we do?" yelled a feminine panicked voice.

"I'm calling Integra!" shouted someone who must've been Dean.

"What should we feed her?" asked a male she figured must've been Harry.

That's when she felt it, a huge what could only be described as an explosion in her chest. Like the muscles and fibers of her being her being tearing themselves away. She was feeling cold when she felt warmth on lips. She barely recognized it as a kiss, she was about to say something when she felt something slip inside her mouth, she knew it was a tongue and with a slick substance on it. She could feel the liquid dripping into her mouth her gums ached as her teeth changed, she began to kiss back with fervor. Trying to get as much of the substance as she could, she felt her teeth scrape against the foreign tongue and sucked as more blood came from that. Though she knew her body was going to reject it at any moment. She didn't care that everyone was watching. She was technically betraying whatever she was, but the burning, the tearing and exploding that was going on inside her wasn't felt. Right there she only felt iron-y liquid flow down into her and it felt amazing. As suddenly as it started it stopped and all she remembered seeing was red. What she felt was totally different from what she had experienced previously. Now it really felt as if her insides were trying to run out of her body. That's when she passed out from the pain.

* * *

She woke up a few hours later. The light straining her eyes, she turned her head. She felt dizzy and was barely able to stand up to make it to the bathroom in time. _Someone help me, _was the only thought going through her head. Not even a second later she felt someone pull her hair back and she was able to grip the toilet with both her hands. A few minutes later she was looking at what looked to be tissue, and other organs. She was crying.

"What am I?" she whispered being passed a cup of water which she used to clean out her mouth. She leaned her head back to have it hit something. She sighed and moved forward a little when she was pulled back onto it. She could tell that it was someone's chest. She quieted down and she could hear a strong heartbeat in the person behind her. Turning her attention to her own she was surprised to barely even hear it.

"Are you ready to go back out there?" the voice was clearly male and all she could do was nodd. He easily got up and held out his hand toward her. She accepted and was pulled up, after he was certain that she could walk on her own he headed out the bathroom.

"Wait," she said, he turned and looked at her. She held out her hand and said "I'm Hermione, but you know that already, what is your name?" He smiled at her.

"Akatsuki Kain," he said shaking her hand. He opened the door and she was greeted by everyone.

"Are you okay?" asked Yori. She was standing between Hermione and Kain until someone pushed Seiren toward Yori and she moved so the girl wouldn't touch her. Kain ended up catching her. Balise had brought her stuff over to her and the look he gave her meant 'take a shower now'. Which she found rude but figured that she needed it. Once again she was in the bathroom and she looked at her face, it was a sight to behold. The dried blood was caked in her hairline. She thought she looked scary with her paling features and the brown of the dried blood on her. Her tongue flicked her teeth and they were once again normal. She took off her shirt to reveal where the rivers of blood had flowed. _At least I'm still not hungry, _she thought bitterly. Never would she give into the bloodlust that her kind felt, that she had yet to feel. She looked at how small she had become. She was no longer considered normal. She felt sick looking at her self. No fat anywhere on her body and she looked at her stomach which was flat and noticed that her ribs looked as if they constricted. _Good weight loss plan for the anorexic. I don't look like I can lift anything. _She pulled her pants down her boney hips and turned on the shower removing all articles of clothing.

* * *

Outside the bathroom.

They had all sat back down either at the long table or in lounge like area that was in front of a western styled fireplace. The door opened and in came a black haired female.

"Pansy? What are you doing here?" asked Balise.

"I have some more papers for Hermione that needed to be handed to her in person. Jealous that I came to see her?" asked Pansy.

"Not really, if you came to see me I would wonder if I looked like a girl," was his smooth reply.

"Maybe you need to barrow a mirror," came the growl that came from Pansy's mouth.

"Would you guys stop arguing?" asked Neville who was now making himself known.

"What is the information that you need to give her?" asked Harry. "Professor McGonagol has been abducted. I don't know how long she's been gone mostly. I don't think it was her that suggested Hermione come to this school. Which means, that something has happened to the core of the order. I think it would be best to pass around information to the outter members more then the inner ones. There has been a huge breach if the imposter was given access to all of our information. I'm having George look into the information. To see if anything was looked at. Harry you do know how many there are right?" she looked at the dark haired boy. He shook his head. "I heard there was six. One of them is his snake. The diary was destroyed and the locket. I don't know what you think but I'm putting my trust in the note that said it was found and destroyed. That leaves three we don't know anything about."

"So you're waiting for Hermione to get out of the shower so she can?" Balise was looking at her and moving his hands in a circular pattern.

"I'll giving Hermione the notes and she'll be able to tell us what to do, after contacting the others."

"I think we should check in on Ginny and Luna," this was Neville who looked up from staring at the floor.

"Why? That would be in direct violation of our codes," said Pansy.

"I have this really bad feeling, I don't know how to describe it," they all looked at him and didn't do anything. His ideas were usually based on worries, so they left it.

Hermione came out of the bathroom. She was wearing black shorts. Knee high socks with black candy cane strips and a white long sleeved shirt.

"Pansy?"

And so the explanation began once again.

* * *

Meanwhile... back in Voldie's castle.

"I've got a jar of dirt! I've got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside?"

Lucious Malfoy looked at Voldemort who was currently swinging a flask of firewhiskey and running around with one of Snape's bottles that he happened to fill with kitty litter. The blonde sighed. _Damned movies!_


	10. third night, discoveries

A few hours had passed since Pansy had come, everyone was basically sleeping with the exception of a few. Most of the vampires were still up listening the reports Pansy was reading over for Hermione.

"I'm not understanding why you guys are still trying to figure us out," Hermione said looking up from her papers that she was reading.

"To be truthful I don't think you'll ever figure it out," This was said by Pansy who was now stretched out on the padded and carpeted floor. She looked over at Hermione who was busy writing things down. "Hermione I'm not quite sure what you are writing down but I'm sure you don't need to. With the transformation you have more brain capacity and photographic memory."

Hermione looked at Pansy, "You said you got the research, may I see it?"

Pansy picked herself off of the floor and walked over the cases. She grabbed a few thick text books and handed them off to Hermione. "These were very hard to get a hold of, be happy."

"Don't worry dear, I'm very happy," She was smiling as she said this, her eyes wondered, and she soon found the dirty blonde haired vampire. He was talking to Ichijou and Kaname. Her eyes looked along his tall frame, not bothering to hide the fact she was checking him out. Her eyes ran along his pale, hard face and to his russet colored eyes. That is when he took his eyes off of Kaname and looked over at her, she quickly looked down embarrassed. His eyes lit up looking at her embarrassment. She started reading the tomes.

Kaname looked where Akatsuki was looking and sighed. He continued talking but only to Ichijou to allow his other friend to think things over. _I'm so glad he's over Ruka. It's about time, now if only she would get over me. Maybe I can find someone for her… Yea, that may work. Now just who would go for her?_

Soon Ichijou noticed both of his friends were completely out of it, they were in their own little worlds. He decided just to set there and get lost in his thoughts with them.

Pansy was reading through a muggle book _Jane Eyre_, she soon decided to stop and leave a corner down as a book mark. She looked to Hermione and noticed she was blushing, she was really focusing on not looking up. She turned her head to see what everyone else were doing. Megan, Susan, and Hannah were sitting around some papers and looked like they were working. The only other person awake was Yori, who looked like she was multitasking, her attention was divided up by three things; Hermione, the book she was reading, _Mary Shelling's Frankenstien_, and a sleeping vampire. That made Pansy whip her around. She saw the glance that Yori shot to Seiren. The three other girls were looking at her, turned and saw Yori's eyes retreating to her book. Pansy looked at the three girls as if saying, 'do you see that?'

A few hours later they were jostled out of their thoughts with the frantic turning of pages. Everyone was woken up from it, they all looked at Hermione. She was running her hands through her hair and writing frantically. She looked worried, her forehead was creased. Pansy looked up from the floor, when Hermione started thumping her pencil on the paper. She got up and moved the books from Hermione's hands, along with the notes she was taking. She sat on the arm of the chair and wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck so she was cradling her. Hermione was starting to piece together what she had just read.

"Why aren't I dead?" She asked this out loud. A question she wanted someone to answer.

"What do you mean?" Asked Yuki.

"She drank the blood of a vampire," they all looked at Yori. She began talking again, "There are many different types of demons and different sub species of those demons. But demons can only feed on humans or others of their kid. Meaning other demon's blood will or should kill them. In all other trials this has been proven correct."

While she was thinking of how to explain the rest Kaname spoke up, "So you're demons?"

"Just as demonic as you are, anyways, with her taking Akatsuki's blood she should be dead, but…" she left off at this part.

"You know why," Pansy looked at Yori.

"Umm…about that…" Yori looked around the room.

Hermione sighed, "I don't care anymore, tell everyone."

"Just remember I'm to take everyone of your orders. Plus this information I'm not evens supposed to know. Hermione you have a genetic quirk like thing, that allows you to meld?… the demon viruses, or curses as people call them. So I think it is pretty safe to assume that you are now partly a vampire and werewolf. If I didn't make sense could someone tell me?"

"See Hermione it's not that bad!" said Pansy.

"Yes it is," said Hermione, "Genetic quirks like this aren't heard of nor do they come about in nature. Demons aren't made to mingle, their blood is even made to fight each other. If someone has two different anamorphic demon bloods in them they are to die. If what Yori says is true, it means I'm an experiment. Does anyone else know about this?"

"You'd definitely have to go look through files from the compound for that information. If Yori wasn't supposed to hear it then none of us would be given that kind of information. We could try to invade the compound then if we were caught we could say we were training. Though if Integra were to find out what we are planning then she would probably want to stop us." This was spoken by Dean.

"Why would Integra be mad?" Asked Hermione.

"Integra is, I don't know how to say it. She's in charge of everything, she tells the researchers what experiments to conduct for starters. The research facility is the best one around, she has scientists working from all over. Of all kinds of species," this was brought up by Balise.

Hermione looked up from Pansy's arms, "I'm going back there within a month to get the wolves on our side in the war Harry. If you can keep the deatheaters at bay for that long, I'll be able to grant you with some more fighters. If we go on the day I go back we'll already be in the compound. Knowing my grandma she'll want me to stay there for at least a few days. We'll be able to learn how they are set up around the compound and plan the night we get there. Is there any last comments?"

"The seers?" asked Hannah.

"They won't see her," Said Susan looking at Megan.

"What do you mean they won't see her?" Asked Pansy.

"The seers can only see the destinies of mortals or vampires, werewolves, werecats. Those kind of things, but by all laws, Hermione should be untouchable. Has anyone been able to see into her mind here? Has anyone been able to do anything to her? Cause I can't and I've been trying," this came from Megan. "If it is true about her being an experiment, then why would Integra make her an heir?"

"That would be easy to figure out, if I were to die, I would want my heir to be better then me. I would want everyone to fear that person. I would make them as 'untouchable' as they could get," this came from Kaname.

"Somehow I expected that from you," said Hermione, then her mind raced. "But what if you knew that your heir knew he was better then you?"

"I wouldn't want him to know until the time came, but if he did? I would most likely kill him, or if more testing needed to be done on him in order to create his 'untouchableness' then I would have him experimented on some more." His eyes were calmly looking around the room at everyone. Most of them looked sick. Hermione noticed this too.

"I do think that Integra thinks that way as well, no one must even hint about us knowing," Hermione said resting her head on Pansy.

"What if they sense the vampire part of you?" Asked Draco.

"They already know," Megan said. Everyone looked at her, "Her future disappeared the moment the first drop of vampire blood hit her tongue," she sighed and looked around to Susan who nodded. "They're all running around kinda panicked, one of them is screaming something. I can't make it out," she started concentrating harder now, Hermione noticed her eyes were black, blood started trickling down from her tear ducks. "The day is the one before we come to infiltrate the compound to get the information," she smirked, "They are setting up a trap, they don't intend for you to leave." Her eyes went back the normal and the tears came out as regular salt water.

"What are they intending to do with her?" asked Susan.

"I can't see her future," said Megan.

"Then look into Integra's," Dean said looking at Megan.

"That's enough we can't force her to see something that she can't see," Said Hermione. That's when Hermione shot up, "Pansy, Megan, Harry? Come into the bathroom with me," she was half way to the bathroom when she stopped. Kaname, Yuki, Yori, please come?"

She sensed Kaname get up and the other two starting to walk. Soon they were cramped in a small bathroom.

"You do know that Hannah can read minds right?" asked Megan. Hermione looked at her then stuck her head out the door and called for Hannah.

"Harry, we're going to propose a trade," said Hermione speaking weakly.

"I don't like where this is going," said Yori.

"Integra wouldn't harm her, expierment but not harm.- this was said by Megan.  
"You're going to trade yourself for the help of the wolves? Wolves may be strong by Voldemort also has vamp…is that why Kaname is in here?" Asked Pansy.  
"Kaname is here because I was going to ask for his alliance. But thanks Pansy for ruinging the suspense," Hermione turned to Kaname who looked like he was thinking.  
"If she is bonded to Akatsuki will you help us?" asked Yori.  
"How do you know if she can bond with people?" Asked Megan.  
"If she looks into his eyes and sees the moment of his death, with her by his side, they are bonded. But because she has multiple gentic codes in her, she can bond with more then just one being," siad Hannah, Yori looked at her.  
"You read my mind, literally"  
"But you're first bond won't it be special? Or something?" asked Yuki.  
"He'll be the first bond but I can feel other minds in mine. I don't know how to explain it," said Hermione.  
"The empress has that too," said Yori.  
"The minds you feel connected to yours are those of your three living cousins," this was spoken by Dean.  
If was quite for a moment.  
"I'll fight along side the wolves to help you. But then again you two knew that aready," he said facing Megan and Hannah. They smiled nervously, "I have a cousin myself who lives in London England who has been telling me what is going on between the spell casting people. I'll help the 'boy who lived'" the last part he did with air quotes.  
"Ha, thanks?" said Harry looking at him weirdly.  
"Besides everyone knows that you have the blood of an aristocratic vampire in you from your father," Kaname said looking at Harry who was obviously startled.  
"I want to see if she's bound to Akatsuki," this was said by Yuki breaking the tension that was forming.  
"If she can see his death then she can prevent it, that is what bonds do," said Megan pointing out a pro to being bonded. Hermione was looking at Kaname, who opened the bathroom door and poked his head out and called Akatsuki to the bathroom meeting. He walked in towering over the rest of them, besides Dean and Balise.  
"How do I do this?" asked Hermione weakly, almost scared.  
"Haven't you looked in his eyes before?" asked Yuki.  
"No I haven't I was kind of scared," she looked at the ground then walked over to the Akatsuki. She looked up when her breath caught.  
She stood there, her legs impaled with long swords keeping her pinned to the floor. She was standing in front of Akatsuki protecting him as best she could. Tying her to him so he wouldn't die. She looked around the vision and saw that she was also tying her life to another being that was blank. She couldn't make out who it was. When suddenly out of nowhere a troop of red eyed vampires appeared….  
That was the end of the vision, she was breathing heavily.  
After a while of standing around Hannah finally spoke. "Megan, some people were wondering if you can see the items?"  
"I've known about them for ever." she looked at Harry. "Do you know how Pansy said that there were six? Well two of them are destroyed so four, but there was seven," she went on to explain. After the explaination, Hermione came up with a plan.  
Everyone noticed that while she was talking she has positioned herself next to Akatsuki, with the exception of her, when she stopped talking she looked surprised to see him standing next to her.  
"As soon as the detention is over, that is when we are going to set all of this up. The battle ground is no longer going to be here, we're going to take it to London. We just need to explain this to everyone else. As soon as I get the wolves on our side, it'll be a matter of hours. Which means Megan, get in touch with Luna and Ginny. Hannah you get in touch with the Patil twins.


	11. ending of third night, plans abound

The next few hours were hectic, when Hermione had finally sat down she realized she had gotten an email from her aunt and uncle about some kids staying in the house. Specifically, Luna, Ginny, Padma, Parvati and Lavender; she happened to come with Parvati. She leaned her head on the palm of her hand, she sighed and she felt a hand rubbing her back. She looked to Akatsuki and smiled at him.

"Megan, call my aunt's house and request to talk to Luna, as she sees events too. Somehow get her to come here, we have limited time to plan, as soon as we get everyone together we'll be good to go."

"Hermione?" this was Dean.

"Yes?" she asked looking at him over her laptop.

"You should try to get some sleep. You may be immortal but everything sleeps, well except for certain types of demons anyways," he was looking at her with puppy dog eyes and she couldn't resist but shut her laptop and put her head down. She was suddenly very much asleep.

_"No one has to know that we are suppressing her natural abilities," this was said by a tall black haired man to a women she recognized as Integra. _

_"It'll wear off though right? I can't have an heir who can't do anything," replied Integra to the man. She was holding a bundle in her arms which Hermione instantly knew it was her. "So when should it wear off?"_

Hermione suddenly jerked awake, the first thing she heard was: _'she is so pretty, why does she have to be a vampire?'_ Hermione looked around the table and noticed Yori sneaking glances at Seiren.

"She's a vampire get over it and ask her out," with that Hermione whipped her hand a crossed her face. Everyone who was silently working on other things turned and looked at her.

Then they turned to the three female vampires Ruka, Rima, and Seiren, all of them were looking at her. No one had even bother to look at Yuki, they learned that Kaname was very territorial and that even when she and Zero had a brother sister relationship going Kaname wasn't the happiest of people. When he found that Zero and Shiki had a thing going on he was completely fine with Yuki hanging with him. They clearly all wanted to know what brought this about. Hermione's face was turning redder then it ever had been.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked.

"Let me just say that werewolves and vampires can't date and you can read minds?" asked Yori more astonished that Hermione could read minds more then angry that the information was out that there was a female vampire that she liked.

"I had a really weird dream and woke up to your thoughts," said Hermione. She looked at Yori who was nodding.

"Try tuning in on your cousins now, you know that funny tickling sensation in the back of your mind? Focus on that. Family, or what is left of it will be the most important thing when you are the empress."

For the next two hours she practiced trying to hold on to their presence, but failed every time, she was about to give up when she felt a connection. She followed it using the rest of her strength. Opening her new eyes; _She was looking a crossed the table, she turned her head and counted seven… vampires? Then there was an aura that felt wolf to her, then next to the wolf was something utterly different. Something she put the word dhampir to. She looked to her right to one of the blondes. Through the persons' eyes she inhabited she looked into his own golden eyes. 'The dark haired girl almost leaped on him catlike, Hermione was standing in front of him swinging down a weapon that was too fuzzy for her to make out.' _She slammed into her own body and opened her eyes, she then proceeded to pass out.

"Well she got it faster then Integra, two hours. Wow, Integra took a day and she didn't have her powers bound or anything," Balise was looking at everyone when he said this.

Megan suddenly spoke up, "Luna and the rest are going to be coming here in three days, that is when Mrs. King will let them out. We should be getting out of here by then, so then we'll be able to plan, I would very much like to get this war done and over with as quickly as possible." she smiled slightly and went back to working on other stuff that she had with her.

"So Yori who do you like?" asked Yuki turning everyone's attention to Yori.

"Does it matter?" Yori questioned darkly, her face flushing and her eyes down turned.

"Well that depends, what if she likes you back?" Asked Kaname. All attention was now on Kaname for even trying to comfort someone that didn't like him and vice versa.

"Unless you could read minds and you could tell me what she is thinking then that is kind of stupid to say," she replied looking at him.

"I'll find out for you after all I did get Zero and Shiki together now didn't I?" asked Ichijo. He went down to where Ruka, Rima, and Seiren were sitting. He was talking in a very low voice that no one vampire or wolf could pick up. Yori's face was turning red with every second of him talking. Zero and Shiki were standing next to her trying to tell her that everything would be fine. After all Zero absolutely hated vampires even though he was one and so is Shiki, and that they turned out fine.

Ichijo soon came back smiling and gave Yori a note. She read it twice over so she could fully understand, and to make sure she wasn't making anything up.

"Are you serious?" she asked looking down the table to Seiren, she was almost to afraid to smile.

"Dead," said the girl who could've been described as Kaname's bodyguard with a slight smile which only grew bigger when Yori smiled while happily blushing.

A few hours later Hermione woke up, she shifted, feeling a weight on her leg she looked down to see it was Akatsuki's hand. She looked back up to see him sleeping with his head on his arm on top of the table. She saw that Ichijo right next her was reading a manga. The next thing she heard was, _'I can't believe he ends up with her, can't she see that he's using her to make Ruka jealous. The fact that it is working is pissing me off.'_ She came completely too and noticed that he was now staring at her, she looked up and met his eyes. She removed Akatsuki's hand from her leg and hesitantly reached to touch Ichijo's hand. He looked confused and so did she, Hermione wasn't sure that she could do what she was thinking she could do. She clasped his hand and sent _'show me how he looks at Ruka.'_ He looked at her debating weather he should show her or not. When he nodded and the image filled her head. She nodded, her lips moved, 'thank you'. with that she was back to thinking. Her hand still on his, resting, almost in a way to reassure both of them. She had a devious smile on her face when he finally looked up from his book. Truthfully it scared him.

"I think I can get our sentenced reduced," she said this whispering. He looked at her again. Almost startled that she was going to mess with the headmaster's head. "Ichijo, could you make sure I don't hurt myself?" He in turned smiled and nodded at her.

She closed her eyes and the world became black and white, seeing beyond her eye lids and walls that were surrounding them. She quickly found the headmaster sitting in his study talking to Touga. If she were physically in the room she would have been standing on the right of the desk. She mentally prepared herself for jumping inside his head, when Touga started talking.

"Don't you think a five day detention is a bit harsh?" he asked pushing some of his hair out of his eyes. "I mean when the other students fight they get detention but not one hundred and twenty hours straight. Besides what if they kill one another?"

"They won't kill one another and you've been bringing them food, have you seen anything out of the ordinary?" the headmaster asked.

Thinking back to the last time he brought them food he walking in on Zero and Shiki having a make out session and some of the students were in the bathroom. Some had been sleeping and others were just sitting around and mingling. "I think they are taking this more as a social gathering then a detention," was his opinion.

"Very well, tell the new students they have been moved to the night class and that they are free to go, but they will have chores to make up for the days they got out of detention," That was his final word.

Seeing back in color she knew she was back, however seeing someone's hand upon opening her eyes had perturbed her. She lifted her head and noticed that she must have fallen forward and Ichijo had caught her with his hand.

"How did it go?" he asked casually looking up from behind his book.

"I didn't have to do anything, Touga and Headmaster Cross were talking about it and they agreed to let us out." Hermione tried standing but that is when she blacked out for the second time within hours.

In her passed out state she could barely hear Yori talking, "She'll be fine, once her body gets used to using that kind of magic she'll be fine. Right now is a period of her getting to know how to use it," Hermione could tell that Yori must've been sitting with Seiren because she sounded almost happy.

*Later that day coming from class to the night dorms*

"When are they all coming?" asked Hermione walking back from class with Akatsuki, her hand on his forearm.

"I don't know, they are coming as soon as they could they said," This came from Susan, walking in between Hannah and Megan. They were behind Hermione, Then Dean and Balise were on the other side of her. Yori was on the other side of Akatsuki. They had all been changed to the night class. When they got into the dorm rooms the planning started. Everyone was standing around a table with a map placed in the middle, Hermione was talking at the head of the table with Megan next to her. They were pointing to places on the map.

"Now all the groups will be integrated, wolf, vampires, and wizards. We're going to have to have a period of recognition. So we don't all gt mixed up in the fight and end up killing one of our own. Then we're going to surround the school, there are entrances here, here, and here."

Hermione was cut off from talking when she heard, "Their going to be in the main hall of the school, if you can enter with out being noticed then you'll be good to surprise them all. They don't have a seer, this will also be a rescue mission for McGonagall," This was spoken by Luna as she walked in, in front of Ginny and the twins, following behind them was Lavender. Luna looked at Akatsuki, then back to Hermione.

Megan however caught this but continued to what she was going to say, "The snake is in the office, Dumbledore's office." she was cut off by Lavender.

"The office of the headmaster," Megan faintly smiled to Lavender, sadness in her eyes and went back to speaking.

"The diadem is in the room of requirements. The cup is in the Black family vault, these items need to be destroyed first. Then only after they are destroyed can Harry go up against Voldemort."

"Kaname? When will you have the vampires with you?" Hermione asked looking at him. He had a strange look on his face, he turned his head to Akatsuki who was looking down.

"They'll be here tomorrow," he said looking at Yuki, who nodded.

Hermione took a breath, "After I go to get the wolves I will no longer be apart of this war." She was about to say something when, Yori put her hand up.

"Yes?"

"Can I speak to you in private?"

"Umm, yes?" Hermione got up and walked out fallowing Yori.

"Because of what you are, the heir, you can bond with more then one person. I'm just going to lay this out on the table. One day you'll actually find someone who needs you just as much as you will need them," said Yori holding Hermione's hands in front of her.

"I'm not blind, I see the way he looks at Ruka." saying this made Hermione smirk, only till Icjhou showed her did she see it, "You do know we need help in this war, I like to feel a little more supported. I like to pretend just so I can feel that. I know that he isn't bonded to me, but what do bonds do exactly? I'm bonded to him, that only means I can save him as many times as I put him into trouble."

"In this case, it's the thing that has vampires and werewolves fighting for the same goal, its something that has never been done before. I've already changed history."

Yori hesitated, but was nodding "This is true, you'll already be known as the Empress who could unit, you'll find someone someday, and it's still going to be a vampire," Said Yori looking at her in the eyes, "You're destined to fall for a vampire, you're destined to have children. You'll find that someday, I promise you that."

"Thanks Yori," Hermione gave her a hug, tears straining to be let out. "We're leaving tomorrow, as soon as the vampires get here, I don't know the meaning of tomorrow from their standpoint. All the bags are packed, are we ready at moments' notice? If we have to be?" she looked at Yori.

She was already turning to go to a different room walking a few steps she stopped her voice rang clear, "We're all ready to go," slightly turning Hermione saw a small smile she acted like she was going to say something but she didn't.

(should be next chapter but I don't feel like copying and pasting)

It was a few hours later when the vampires showed up, Hermione, Dean, and Yori were talking to Kaname and Yuki. Standing in the hallway just before the doors. Dean walked away leaving Kaname and Hermione who were talking in whispers. Yuki and Yori were standing a few paces behind them.

"Does Ruka find Akatsuki more attractive?" Hermione was speaking as if she didn't care.

"I won't let her touch him," said Kaname.

"You don't need to do that, please, if he likes her. Let him have her, right now they are in Ichijou's room. You might want to tell him that he'll want to change the sheets."

He looked at her eyes asking questions of how could she know, "I can sense it, I can almost feel it. I just want to go and boil off my skin because of it. It feels dirty that I'm experiencing this. Ichijou told me as well, don't think that I'm mad, or that I'll start a war with you because of her. Whatever you may need in the future the wolves, no I'm, eternally in your debt. Don't hesitate to ask," she looked at him and words flowed into his head, _'I may need a favor in the future of a marriage proposal anyways.'_ she was smiling as she said this and he knew who she was talking about. He nodded and Yuki came up and hugged Hermione, and nodded as well.

"Should you go now?" Asked Yuki almost sad, but at the same time she was giving off a aura of excitement.

Yori looked around, "Yes, I'll go get the rest of us, you should get to the car," Yori said looking at Hermione and soon disappeared around the corner.

Without looking back Hermione walked down the steps to the car she clambered into the front seat of the medium sized SUV. Yori soon followed climbing into the drivers seat and Balise and Dean piled into the back.

It was a few hours later when they finally stood face to face with Integra. The room of the building they stood in was decorated with golden tapestries, one had Romus and Remus embroidered on it. There were some others that Hermione had recognized as well. The wood carvings were detailed down to that last piece of hair. She was trying hard to keep her eyes on Integra, over the past hours spent in the car her three companions had given her lessons on wolf etiquette.

They were standing in front of Integra, Yori, Balise, and Dean kneeled. Hermione was wearing her school uniform dipped into a curtsy. Her white stockings made her legs look elegant in the short skirt.

"My grandmother, Integra Narissara Sebastian, I come to you in a time of need. I came for a trade," she looked her grandmother square in her eyes. She had her attention now, "My body, to be used for the very propose it was made for. For an army of wolves to save mortality and immortality alike."

"How do you know what you were made for? Do you know what you will be subjecting yourself to?"

"I have a slight idea, and I found out after I drank the blood of a vampire, that he is bonded to me. But I realized something was wrong when I didn't die from it. I don't care what happens to me as long as we can defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort."

"Did you try to kill yourself?" asked Integra looking at Hermione as if she was a idiot. She noticed how Hermione's own eyes said that she was far from an idiot, almost a challenge.

"No, it was a kiss and I kind of cut him," said Hermione lying. Integra believed it, inside Hermione was smirking it hadn't all been a lie after all.

"The army will be leaving with your companions. I hope your reputation doesn't precede you." Integra snapped her fingers and two guards came over and took each of Hermione's arms and began moving her. She looked back at Yori, Dean, and Balise as she was swiftly being carried out. Integra had gotten up and started talking to the blonde second she had, Amelia quickly turned and Integra then followed Hermione to the center.

*Five hours later*

The winter dark surrounded the groups, Yori, Kaname, Harry, and Yuki stood on the outskirts of the woods around the school. Unbeknownst to everyone was the reason why they were all wearing black, weirdly enough everyone matched. Yori and Yuki both in flowing black skirts and black tank tops despite the winter chill all around them. Then Harry, Balise, Dean, and Kaname were in black dress pants, and black t-shirts that stretched nicely across their torsos. Harry of course had on a coat covering him.

Yuki looked down at her phone, "Amelia says her group is ready, as is Megan's. We're just waiting for Susan and Pansy to reply. Ginny is going to stay back to keep the wards busy. Luna is going to stay with her to make sure she is undisturbed to keep the wards from going off even after we've entered."

A few more minutes passed when Yuki's phone went off, "They're ready," the time showed five minutes to spare.

"We sit here and wait until the proper time, no early actions, and no hesitations," said Yori.

* * *

Hermione was laying on a metal table in nothing but a sheet covering from her neck to mid thigh. Her arms were presented at both sides with needles leading to tubes sticking in her, she was staring up at a screen that would somehow move when she was done reading what was on that page, the material was weird research and other myths and facts. After five minutes she realized that the gas in the mask had turned to a tranquilizer, she couldn't keep her eyes open. She soon succumbed to the sleep.

_She opened her eyes to another seen similar to the one she had before. She was cold, she was being pressed against something equally cold. Looking across the room she saw the same people as before not counting the thing next to her there were still six vampires, the half vampire half human, and the wolf boy. They were talking about something she couldn't really see their mouths clearly. The blonde male stood up and slammed his fist into the table which immediately broke._ The noise was suddenly loud and their she opened her eyes but found she still couldn't move any muscle in her body. She was starting to panic and the more she tried to open her eyes the more exhausted she became. Even with her energy levels depleted she was still struggling.

well can you guess what this story will also be crossing over with? if you can't guess with the descriptions of eight vampires, a dhampir and a wolf dude then you need to read more popular books. :P

and yes i found a pairing that I like even better then Hermione and any of the cross people.

i'm already planning a sequal to this after the war....


End file.
